User talk:WillNet31
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Unella page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 12:02, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Heraldry Hi, I couldn't help but notice some of your changes to the heraldry (sigils) on some characters' articles. I'd just like to mention that there is a standard to how heraldry works: the left shield denotes the family one is born to (Tyrion Lannister was born a Lannister, therefore the shield on the left side of the template will be a Lannister shield) or the first house you serve (Bronn is closely affiliated with House Lannister and has "worked with" them on numerous occasions) or organization (Janos Slynt served in the City Watch before anything else). The shield on the right denotes the current allegiance - Tyrion's is a Targaryen because he is currently loyal to Daenerys Targaryen, though as of now, nothing indicates he seeks to be the Lord of Casterly Rock (this will most likely be the situation, but we don't technically know yet). Janos Slynt's is the Night's Watch because that is the last organization he served prior to his death. Finally, any shields in the middle denote past allegiances. Brienne of Tarth has Renly Baratheon's sigil because she was apart of his Kingsguard. Sansa Stark will have the sigils to Houses Lannister and Bolton because of her marriages, albeit forced/arranged marriages. I did not make these policies, and of course you can make a post if you think these should be changed. Information like this can be found on the template page, I believe. I've noticed how many of your edits do not fall in line with the current policies, however. Just wanted to share this information with you, thanks. In Tormund's voice: happy editing. Reddyredcp (talk) 03:00, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Animal characters like direwolves and dragons don't get heraldry in their infoboxes, we discussed this some time ago.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:55, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Warning Given your ongoing edit wars, this is your first warning. If you persist, you will be blocked for 1 month. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 18:18, July 11, 2016 (UTC) WillNet31: Dude what Edit Wars? The hell are you talking about? My friend warned me about freak shows on here. I don't know what kind of psychotic Loser. I'm dealing with but getva life pal. This isn't about providing accurate information to viewers who come to this wikia to get information this is about a small, infererior man trying to feel big somehow. Pal you're nothing. I used to torment guys like you to no end in school. Anyways you going back trying to mess with my edits shows a lack of maturity. What's the excuse? No animals can have heraldry? Are you going to take them from the Dragons too? The edit wars I warned about today were the ones related to House Karstark - you're the only one that thinks the Lord is uncertain. But you've done it on several other pages too in the last week, mostly related to heraldry. Once someone explained how we used them on this wiki, you stopped doing that so I thought the problem was over. Guess not so I left a warning - I thought that was all that was needed and since you stopped trying to edit those pages, I thought the problem was over. But then you leave this message after everything was over. Do you really think saying that you used to bully people is the way to win any argument? Just with that statement, I'm thinking you need to be banned permanently because who really wants a bully around in any situation. Plus, with a bunch of people undoing your edits, this is not me versus you - this is about a lot of your edits not getting any support on this page yet you fighting tooth and nail to make them happen. You can't even be bothered to sign your messages after repeated warnings. All of this is grounds for blocking. Given the nonsense message you left me, why should you not been blocked permanently? Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 22:50, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Given the insults you were throwing around on my page to Lord Sharky, you have been blocked permanently. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:19, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Sign your name You need to sign your name every time you post on a "Talk" page discussion. Always. Do this by making two dashes "--" and then without spacing, four tild symbols in a row "~". This automatically generates a link to your user profile and talk page. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:59, July 11, 2016 (UTC)